


you walk like you're a god (can't believe i made you weak)

by thelilacfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Power of Love and Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: “Vizh, I...I know this is strange, but he’s you, and you’re him, and I-”“But we are separate. When you kiss him, you’re not kissing me.”“Vizh, is now really the time for you to start bringing up infidelity with a rebuilt weaponised version of you-”“I think you should kiss him again.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision/Hex!Vision
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	you walk like you're a god (can't believe i made you weak)

**A/N:** _DON'T PERCEIVE ME!_

But honestly - if they did not want us to write threesomes, they would not introduce two versions of Vision.

Massive shoutout to [JustAnotherMarvelGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl) who made it to exploring this dynamic (in a safe for work way) first with _[Aren't We A Fine Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779338). _I have borrowed their idea of referring to White Vision as the Weapon with permission.

I am using Vision to denote the Vision who exists within the Hex and the Weapon for White Vision, but in dialogue Wanda indiscriminately refers to both as Vizh. I apologise if this gets confusing.

Posting this was nerve-wracking as hell, so if you enjoy please leave me a sign!

I'm on twitter and tumblr **@mximoffromanoff** if anyone wants to chat about all things scarletvision!

* * *

It's supposed to be over. When Agatha disappears through the boundary of the Hex, it's supposed to be done. Monica is panting, her eyes still glowing faintly blue, Darcy's fake nonchalance belied by how much her hands are shaking, and Vision's arm wraps around her, pulling her tightly against him. "Are you alright?" he asks, voice barely rising above a breath.

She nods, looking up into her children's terrified faces, reaching for them. They bury their heads in her, and she watches Vision's hands lower to rest on the backs of their sons' heads. Her family, tangled up in a perfect knot, her husband's lips on her temple. For a moment, there is peace.

She feels it. The ripple in the Hex, something breaking in. Something she can't change. And by the time she looks up, something is already above them. A pale figure dropping to the ground so heavily the road fractures in a jagged crack beneath its feet towards her. And though she knows what she'll see when she looks up, it still slices through her when she looks into blank white eyes.

"What the-"

"Monica," Wanda says softly, and pushes Tommy and Billy towards the still, stunned woman, "get Darcy and the boys out of here."

"Wanda, he..." She turns to Vision, his eyes wide, betrayed. "He's _me_."

"Project Cataract," Darcy breathes, tears glistening in her eyes, her shaking hand pulling the gun out of her waistband again. "Hayward...he told us you _stole_ Vision's body, but he...oh my _God_."

Monica turns to Wanda, her eyes glowing, her words frantic, tumbling out of her as she says, "Wanda, I swear, I didn't know, I didn't...this isn't what SWORD is supposed to be, this isn't what my mom would've wanted, you have to trust me-"

"Boys," Wanda says, and her children turn terrified faces towards her, "this is Monica, okay? She's going to get you somewhere safe. She was there when you were born." She flickers her eyes up to meet Monica's and says, "You can trust her."

"Doctor Lewis," Vision says, and Darcy turns her ashen face to him, "it would be best for you to leave too. Captain Rambeau will protect you."

"You can _use_ me-"

"No," Wanda says simply, and Monica's mouth snaps shut. "Both of you, leave. Get the boys somewhere safe." She reaches for Vision's hand, twining her fingers tightly through his, and glances up at the Weapon. The corrupted version of her husband, tilting his head at them in consideration. "This should be just us. The way it's always been."

"Wanda, if that," Darcy gestures vaguely at the Weapon, the hideous thing Hayward did to Vision's body, "is _him_ ," she gestures at her Vision, her creation, in all his crimson glory, "but with no emotions and no memories...Wanda, you're _fucked_."

"Doctor Lewis, please, not in front of the children," Vision says, and despite everything Wanda smiles. "My fake brother-in-law corrupted them enough."

"Come on, kiddos," Monica says, holding out her hands. "Let's give your mom and dad time to figure things out."

"Mommy?" Billy's voice is high-pitched, childish, _afraid_. It breaks her heart. "Are you and Daddy gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine, sweetheart," Wanda whispers, reaching out to cup her sons' faces softly one last time. It shouldn't feel like a goodbye, she won't let it, but her eyes still sting with tears. "But we have to do this alone, alright? Go with Monica and Darcy."

"Everything is going to be okay," Vision promises their sons, and she turns her face to him, her throat closing up with emotion at the way he's looking at her. "Your mother can do anything she sets her mind to."

She reaches for his hand as Monica and Darcy usher their children away, and raises her hand, the crackle of her chaos magic curling into her palm. With her husband at her side, she finally looks up and truly meets the Weapon's white eyes, and asks, "Who are you?"

"I am the Weapon." It's his voice, the voice she knows, but cold, clinical. Robotic. The emotion stolen from him, and she feels Vision's hand at her back when a sob claws its away from her throat. "I am Director Hayward's creation. And you, Wanda Maximoff, are my target."

"Director Hayward, I know you're listening," she says, and her magic crackles over her fingers, black and red twisting together. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Director Hayward told me about you, witch," the Weapon says. "You are dangerous. You are a terrorist. You cannot be allowed to exist in this world."

Behind her, she feels Vision draw himself up to his full height, and he steps in front of her. Yellow gathers in the mind stone at his forehead, blazingly bright, and his handsome face lowers into a glare. "Don't speak to my wife like that," he says, low and dangerous, and the Weapon cocks his head.

"You are not my target," he says, white eyes flickering over Vision. "I do not know what you are."

"Neither do I," Vision says, and her heart squeezes for him. "But I know that I love this woman more than words can ever express. And if you wish to harm her, you have to go through me."

" _No_ -"

"Run, darling," her husband breathes, and pushes her backwards before the Weapon has engaged him, and it's a blur of white and crimson, the man she loves split in two and warring with himself, and she can't tell who is winning, she can't tell who to hope will win, everything is wrong and upside-down. Hayward did this, Hayward made her soulmate into his weapon, he lied to her, he kept Vision's body and denied her the chance to bury him for his own gain, and the anger becomes a physical thing, crackling in deep red magic over her skin.

" _Stop_!" Magic snaps out of her and between the two Visions, forcing them apart, and she steps between them. She turns to the Weapon, red tangled around her fingers when she lifts her hands to cup his face, thumb smoothing over the white plating on his cheek. "Vizh, this isn't you. Hayward did this." She blinks up at him, and tears spill down her cheeks, stinging her eyes. "I am _so_ _sorry_ I let him. I should've taken you with me when I had the chance."

"Wanda-" She holds up a hand to Vision behind her, and the Weapon blinks at her, something bright flickering in and out of his pale gaze.

"Don't you remember me, Vizh?" she asks softly, caressing his face, watching his head turn almost imperceptibly into her touch. "Don't you remember how you saved my life the day we met? You became my reason for living, sweetheart. I remember every stolen moment. Do you?"

"Director Hayward-"

"Hayward only wants you for his own gain," she says, and ghosts her thumb over the Weapon's lips. "Don't let him have you, Vizh. You're _mine_. You've always been mine."

"Yours," the Weapon breathes vaguely, and she nods softly.

"You're _mine_ ," she says, fierce and half-broken, rising onto her tiptoes towards the mouth that's still familiar, even drained of colour. "And I'm _yours_. Always. I _love_ you."

She kisses him. The Weapon. _Vision_ , the man she knew beyond the Hex. Not her creation, the one who cannot leave, but the body she knew, the body that lay besides hers so many nights. She's too afraid to look into his mind and find out what Hayward planted there, but when his hand rises to cup her cheek she takes it as a victory, his arm wrapping around her and crushing her into him, and she gasps against his mouth when his fingers tighten on the small of her back.

"Wanda." The small croak from behind her jerks her out of the kiss, away from the Weapon, and she turns to her Vision. The man born of her heart, her grief, her desperation for the happy ending she'd lost. His eyes are wide looking at her, and she detaches the Weapon's hand from her and steps back, a flush stealing into her face.

"Vizh, I...I know this is strange, but he's _you_ , and you're _him_ , and I-"

"I wondered why everything before I found myself in Westview with you felt like it happened to someone else," he says softly, and looks up at the Weapon. "It happened to him, didn't it? And I am...I am-"

"You are my _husband_ ," she says fiercely. "You are him. You're _real_. All the best parts of you. I made you."

"But we are separate," he says, looking at the Weapon. "When you kiss him, you're not kissing me."

"Vizh, is now really the time for you to start bringing up infidelity with a rebuilt weaponised version of you-"

"I think you should kiss him again."

She blinks up at him, blue eyes darkening with desire, and whispers, "What?"

He looks past her, at the corrupted version of himself, and asks, "Do you want to be called the Weapon?"

"It is the only name I have ever had," the Weapon says, and Vision nods softly, stepping around Wanda and towards himself.

"Do you love this woman?" he asks softly, and she turns to see both gazes resting on her, blue and white. Vision reaches for her hand, his face softening, reminding her of everything she fell in love with. "This wonderful wildfire of a woman is my everything. Do you love her?"

"I...I believe I remember...another time..." The Weapon is staring at her, pale eyes sending something sparking through her, and she shifts when she's standing. "Thanos...I told you I loved you."

"I love you too," she gasps, the words she should've said in that moment that feels like only weeks ago to her, even though five years have passed. The Weapon is staring at her, eyes wide, and she moves towards him again helplessly, his arms winding around her when she pulls him down into another kiss.

When she pulls away, gasping for air, Vision is watching them. His eyes have swollen dark, and when her gaze drifts downwards there's already a sizeable bulge in his uniform, and a smirk silks across her face. "Are you enjoying this?" she asks softly, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips, her eyes following the movement. "Vizh...tell me what you're thinking."

"Darling, I am thinking that we should not be in the open," he says, and glances towards the Weapon. The man with the shadow of her kisses still on his pale lips, and her husband's eyes are gleaming when he takes her hand. "Any of us."

The two men follow her into the house, her soulmate broken into body and soul, and the Weapon's pale eyes move around the colourful living room, the family photographs on the wall, something sparking into his eyes. "I remember this place," he breathes, and hope soars in her heart. "I...I bought this lot for us. It was empty-"

"I made it our home," she says softly, meeting those white eyes. No longer blank, but swimming with emotion. "Shuri gave me the envelope when we all came back. It took me three weeks to be brave enough to open it."

"We were supposed to-"

"We have," she says, and takes Vision's hand. "You are the same. We've had a home, and a family, and happiness. We've had the life we were supposed to have."

"Darling," Vision breathes, and she turns to him. The way he's looking at her pulls her in like a magnet, and she kisses him, letting him press her back against the staircase, his erection pressing into her belly. His hands framing her face, and then she feels another hand on her back, and jerks back to the Weapon touching her, pale hands running across her arms and tracing the curve of her spine, pushing her body into Vision's.

She groans against Vision's mouth, dropping out of the kiss and pressing her forehead into his chest. "I must be crazy to be considering this," she says softly, and there's a faint chuckle above her.

"What could be crazier than what we have already endured, my love?" he asks softly, and she glances up at him, then to the Weapon.

"I think most people would consider having a threesome with two versions of your husband crazy," she says, and Vision's eyes darken.

"We have always been an unusual couple," he says softly, drawing her up the stairs to their bedroom, the Weapon following a step behind. Being between them is already making a flush steal up the back of her neck, before anything has really begun. The bedroom door opens with a flick of her hand, and Vision smiles softly, taking her chin between thumb and forefinger. "Why not add this to our story?"

"Wanda," the Weapon says, and she glances at him too. Those pale eyes darkening with arousal, and she feels feverish with both of them looking at her like that. "All I have ever wanted is to love you. Allow me to love you with everything I am." He glances at Vision and adds, "Everything both of us are."

"The bed isn't big enough for three," she says, and Vision smiles, lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a lingering kiss to her palm.

"You can remedy that," he says, and she smirks. A jet of dark red extends the bed to absurd proportions, the mattress filling most of the room, and when she looks back there's matching heat in the gazes of both men.

The mattress dips beneath her when she sits back, unzipping her hoodie and tossing it aside, taking her hair down from the elastic and watching both gazes follow her fingers running through it. "Well," she says, sweet and sultry, letting her legs spread in her leggings, "are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna get over here?"

Vision moves first, his lips finding hers, and she smiles against his lips as his hands find the hem of her shirt, lifting her arms for him to tug it over her head. The Weapon moves towards them, fascination in her eyes watching her, and she smirks at him, shaking her hair behind her shoulders and rolling her shoulders back to lift her breasts. Those pale hands move over the dark material of her bra, fingers brushing over her nipples through the material, and she gasps softly, covering his hand with hers.

"What do you want, my love?" Vision asks softly, and she watches the gold shimmer as his uniform disappears, peeling away to leave red and vibranium, her chest already heaving. "Wanda?"

"You," she breathes, raising a hand to his face, twining her fingers with the Weapon's curved over her breast. "I want you. Every way I can have you."

Vision glances at the Weapon, their matching faces doing too much to turn her on, the heat in their eyes when they look at her. "I think that can be arranged," Vision says softly, his hands reaching for the waistband of her leggings, and she lifts her hips from the bed to let him tug them down.

"It certainly can," the Weapon says, hand sliding beneath her back and unclasping her bra, four hands on her making her dizzy, the heat in their gazes, the way love overwhelms her looking at him. He may be halved, but he is still wholly hers, and as Vision's crimson face lowers towards hers she wraps her arms around him and surrenders to both of them.

The Weapon watches with blazing eyes as she pushes Vision onto his back, kisses slowly down his chest and abdomen, smirking up at him as she wraps her lips around his cock. He groans her name and bucks up into her mouth, and the Weapon's hands are on her hips, pulling her up, hand sliding down between her legs and a finger pushed into her, and she rasps, " _Fuck_ ," around Vision's cock, bucking back onto the finger inside her.

It's too much, already too much, crimson fingers tangled in her hair and a second finger stretching her, both of them rasping, " _Wanda_ ," at the same moment when she moans his name. She gropes for a pale wrist, forcing his hand to move faster, riding his fingers as she sucks harder at Vision, overwhelmed by their moans, her head spinning with desire, the world narrowing to only her and the men she's sandwiched between.

Vision comes with a shout of her name as she bucks back onto the three fingers inside her and cries out, and she pulls off him and rests her forehead against his hip, his fingers moving soothingly through her hair. When her breathing settles again, she turns back to look at the Weapon, gazing curiously at his glistening fingers, and breathes, "Come here."

The Weapon kisses her like a man possessed, the way she remembers being kissed when they first got together and everything was stolen moments, and she pulls him down on top of her, reaching down to stroke his erection through the thick white uniform. It disappears in an instant, her hand connecting with skin, and he groans against her mouth, sending shockwaves through her. This is the man she did this with for two years, tangled bodies and hot mouths, and when she feels his cock nudge at her thigh she pushes him away, giving him an angelic smile. "Sweetheart, you've forgotten how we do this," she breathes, and a darting jet of red flips him onto his back, pinning him down as she climbs on top of him and pulls his hands to her hips, wrapping her fingers around the headboard.

He catches on quickly, pulling her forward onto his mouth, and she cries out at his mouth on her. Vision is staring at them, his eyes wide, and she pulls him into to kiss him, his tongue in her mouth matching the rhythm of the Weapon's tongue between her legs, her hips rolling into his ministrations. When she breaks the kiss in another moan, she glances down to Vision's hand around his erection, stroking himself as he watches her with the Weapon, and she rasps, " _Vizh_ ," and kisses him again, biting at his lip and plunging her tongue into his mouth.

"You're so beautiful," Vision breathes against her mouth, and she groans, letting him tug her away from the Weapon and into his lap. She's so wet that she can sink onto him immediately, her head thrown back at being so filled by him, their kissing open-mouthed and frantic. Two more hands wrap around her hips, encouraging her to move faster, the Weapon's lips on her back, her shoulder, her neck. She's wrapped up in the man she loves, consumed by him, drowning, and her second orgasm rips through her in a scream, sagging back against the Weapon as Vision lowers his mouth to her breasts, a scattering of tender kisses over her flushed skin.

"I can't believe this is happening," the Weapon breathes into her hair, and she giggles, wrapping an arm back around him to bring his lips to her neck. "You are...extraordinary. This is...indescribable."

"Didn't I always tell you we looked good together?" she teases softly, and the Weapon pulls her into him, the hardness of his pale body. His erection presses into her ass and she shifts to sink onto him, the rush of his rough exhale against her shoulder indescribably erotic. She meets Vision's eyes as she moves with the Weapon, riding him in slow circles of her hips, and her husband launches across the bed to kiss her, his hands all over her, mouth lowering for those sinful lips to wrap around her nipple and jolt her towards him before the Weapon's hands wrap around her hips and pull her back onto his cock.

" _Wanda_ ," Vision groans, his eyes finding hers, and she pulls him into a fierce kiss. When he pulls away, the gold of his blush is curling in his cheeks, and he looks at the Weapon, swallowing thickly before he asks, "Wanda, can I-"

"You're the only other person I ever want to kiss you," she says, her voice rough with exertion and hot with desire, and when Vision leans over her shoulder and kisses the weapon she drops her fingers to her clit, moaning, " _Vizh_ , _fuck_ -"

Her husband falls back to look at her, wickedness shining in his eyes when he breathes, "I never quite believed when you told me I'm a good kisser until this moment," and she pulls him in for a kiss, teeth digging into his bottom lip and tugging as she grabs his ass, digging her fingers into the smooth skin. One arm stays around his neck and the other reaches back to grip the Weapon's side as she moves faster against him, as Vision's hand slides down between her legs and his fingers circle her clit.

She sees stars when she comes, his name tearing through her in a scream of ecstasy. And she doesn't know which of them comes first, only that they both call her name, that she goes limp between them, the kisses scattered over her neck and back and shoulders, three sets of broken breathing mingling in the air.

When she finds it in herself to slide out from between them, she collapses back on the bed, and both the Weapon and Vision lie down on either side of her. She watches their fingers glide reverently over her skin, crimson and white hands against her own flushed body, and gives each of them a soft kiss. "You're mine," she whispers, and they both nod. "Not Hayward's. Not SWORD's. Not anybody's. I will find a way to fix this."

"Wanda-"

"I don't want to lose either of you," she says softly, choking up. "Not the way we fell in love, our story, our stolen moments. And not our life here, our home, our children. I want to keep everything. And maybe that's selfish, but-"

"Perhaps there could be a way to merge us," Vision says softly, glancing across the bed at the Weapon. "If I am the soul, and he is the body, then perhaps you are powerful enough to do it."

"I'm the Scarlet Witch," she says, and he smiles. She turns to the Weapon, cupping a gentle hand to his cheek that he turns to kiss, and hopes. "I think I can do anything I want."

"You are a force of nature," the Weapon says, and she wraps herself in this moment. Surrounded by the man she loves, his arms around her, his eyes on her, a future that she might be able to mould. Perhaps she won't have to lose him. There could be another way.

"I love you, Vision," she says softly, into the sex-heavy air of their bedroom. Speaking to both of them, her soulmate split in two, his body and his soul, the worst and best parts of him. Everything he is. "I love you so much."

And though he is split in two, their voices speak as one when he says, "I love you too."


End file.
